Polymer composites have been used to form relatively light-weight airframes for aircraft, such as the Boeing 787. These airframes, however, must also include a metal mesh embedded in the outer layer of the composite that may add at least 200 pounds of weight to the airframe. The metal mesh is necessary to safeguard the aircraft's fuel and hydraulic conveyance systems, which are predominantly made of metal, and in the absence of the mesh may act to attract lightning. In order to increase fuel efficiency of the aircraft and to eliminate or greatly reduce the likelihood of a lightning strike, it would be beneficial to eliminate the metal mesh and form the fuel and hydraulic conveyance systems of non-metallic material that meets all of the structural requirements for the aerospace industry.